When backing up and using a rear backup camera, a driver can become disoriented to the position of the car relative to other static objects (e.g. parked vehicles, support columns, barriers, etc.), especially in tight parking spots requiring repeat turns and reversing. The rear view camera has a limited field of view (FOV) that is limited by the physical position of the vehicle. As a result, other object, such as other parked vehicle, may not always be in view. For example, the fish eye lens will have a large FOV, typically 90 to 170 degrees, to present the drive with vision of vehicles to the edges of the car. However, even with a wide FOV, the position and geometry of the vehicle and position of the camera will create natural blind spots primarily located at the rear corner bumpers of the vehicle.